Deadly Addiction
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Owen is kidnapped by a young mysterious girl. Who is she, why does she want him and what does she plan to do? How will the Torchwood team save their friend?
1. Just Another Day

**Authors notes** - Id like to say all my stories are different and original but 'some of them' do have one common element.

So guys, if you subscribe to my stories, you'll know iv done a few stories about kidnappings (Because their exciting duh! Lol) and so I was thinking of something else I could do that was exciting but different from what I usually do and it came to me! Why not do another kidnapping? Genius! LOL. So hears one about poor Owen who's copping it this time. XD Please enjoy

P.S I do not endorse the act of kidnapping and or any other act that I write about in my fan fictions. :):)

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! :):)**

"Just another boring day sitting at my computer doing nothing." Owen sulked.

"Catch up on paper work." Tosh suggested.

"Done it all last night. Couldn't sleep."

"You can do some of mine." Tosh gave a cheeky grin.

He sighed. Alright give some here."

Tosh looked surprised but didn't hesitate to pass along a few folders. After all he was offering and she didn't feel like doing it all.

Gwen sat typing at her desk. She seemed to be in her own little world. Filling out files and throwing them on Ianto's desk ready for him to collect them and file them away. "Don't worry, just one more hour and we can go home for the day."

"I'm counting." Owen sighed. The time seemed to be ticking away slower than usual but he did manage to finish two of Tosh's files before it hit that special time of the day. "5:00pm I'm going home to relax!"

Tosh smiled but stayed put as she finished her last pile of papers. Gwen stood up lazily and stretched out her arms. "Bye Jack!" she called.

"See ya tomorrow Gwen." Jack called back.

She headed out the door and disappeared.

Ianto lingered, cleaning up coffee cups and plates with bread crust on them.

"I'm off. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Owen headed for the door.

"Bye." Tosh called.

Jack waved and Ianto nodded.

Owen walked down the cold street to his car. The wind blew hard against his face. He pulled out his keys and fumbled for the right one that would fit his car lock. It clicked and he pulled at the door.

"Excuse me." a voice called from behind him.

Owen turned to see a young girl standing behind him. She would have been about 5'6 with long straight brown hair pulled up into a pony tale. Her brown eyes fluttered in the wind.

"Yes." Owen breathed.

"I'm having some trouble with my car, could you help me please."

It wasn't in Owen's nature to leave a girl stranded in the middle of the street. "Sure." He turned back around to close his door and re-lock it.

Out of nowhere a sharp prick stung his neck. He threw his hand up to feel what had happened. "Ah! What the bloody hell was that?" He turned to see the young girl with a syringe in her hand, the end dripped from where liquid once was. "What did you do?" He asked panicked.

"Don't worry, it will just make you sleep." she smiled.

Owen fell to his knees. He fumbled around for the door handle of his car, pulling it open and attempting to get inside. He slid down the seat and landed back on the ground. The girl calmly watched as he attempted to regain focus and climb into his car.

"Agh!" Owen moaned. He fell to the ground once more and moaned. His eyelids began to feel heavy, dropping over his eyes. His hands felt relaxed and the keys fell from his long fingers. "What...what do you want?" He asked sleepily.

She crouched down so she was face to face with her victim. "You, Owen Harper. All I want is you."


	2. Rise And Shine

Owen opened his eyes. They still felt heavy but he forced them open as wide as possible. Blackness. He was blindfolded. He closed his eyes again and waited for something to change. Maybe it was a dream and he was going to wake up at his desk at work and it would be time to go home.

.

This was no dream.

.

He felt around, pulling at what seemed to be binds around his wrists and ankles. He couldn't see them but they felt like leather or something smooth but strong. The air was clean but his breathes were labored as his mouth was gripped together with tape. It seemed cold. He could feel cold air on his body and he was almost certain that he was at least shirtless, judging by goosebumps on his arms. His feet felt slightly icy as he wriggled his toes.

He swallowed hard and resisted the urge to kick around and try to free himself with a degrading struggle that he knew he wouldn't win. As long as he was blindfolded be was powerless to know where he was and what the hell was happening.

He tried to remember. What was the last thing that he could remember? A girl. Yes that was a start. She had car trouble and needed help. He turned, closed his car door and something hit his neck. Sharp like a pin. A needle. The girl stuck him with a needle. What was it she said to him? She said something but he couldn't remember.

_You, Owen Harper. All I want is you._

She knew his name. This wasn't random. Why did she want him? What the hell was going on? He tugged at his wrists softly. They were secured to whatever he was lying on. He tried to lift his head but was chocked back when he realized that his neck too, was secured to the table, or whatever it was. He made up his mind. It was a table. It was hard and smooth so it had to be.

.

or an operating table...

.

No, he wasn't going to let any thoughts enter his mind that would scare or confuse him. He had enough to deal with.

Something squeaked. A door? A banging noise. It had to be a door. Footsteps. One by one they got closer and closer until they were right next to him. Owen straightened his back, ready for anything. His breathing became even more difficult as he tried to keep it in rhythm with his heart, pounding away in his chest.

"Hello sweetheart." A voice said sweetly. He recognized that voice. It was the girl from the street. "I'm going to take this off now. Just relax." She pulled at the tape at his mouth and soon his mouth was free to open and close. "Let me just take this off too." She pulled at the blindfold and eventually it was off from on his eyes.

He blinked furiously. The room was bright. He looked at her. She was staring at him. It made him feel uneasy. Looking down, he could see his wrists were tired with leather strap buckles. His ankles too and yes, he was shirtless. His throat hurt from straining it against the ties around it so he relaxed it on the table he was lying on. "What..." He paused. "What do you want?"

The girl was silent for a moment. She lifted her hand to his face and stroked it softly. He flinched "I told you before. All I want is you."

"Yes but that doesn't exactly answer my question now does it? Why do you want me?" he answred with a shaky voice.

"Because." She smiled, almost warmly. "I've been watching you."

That chilled his bones. For how long and why wasn't he aware of it?

"Seen you, you know. You're a doctor. Doctor Owen Harper. I know all about you."

Owen felt panicked. "My...my friends. Their going to wonder where I am."

"Yes, they will."

"They'll find me you know. They'll catch you."

She smirked and that chilled Owen once more. "I don't think so. See, I told you before, I know all about you. What you do for a living. It's amazing how much you learn when you snoop through someones apartment and read their personal files."

Owen swallowed.

"You work for 'Torchwood' an organization who tracks down aliens."

Owen went unusually pale.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. I never planned to. I'll keep your secret I promise."

"Than you know that they will find me. If you let me go now we can forget this."

She shook her head. "No, because they wont find you. I have no connections to this...'rift' or any alien life form. I'm an average everyday person who has no connect to you what so ever. Theres nothing to link me to you..." she trailed off.

This made Owen's heart forget to beat. How the hell were his friends going to find him if she didn't have any connect to him? "Why do you want me? Huh?" He was getting frantic now. "If you have no connect to me how do you know who I am?"

She stopped. "Well, there is one connection. We both go to the same diner, for coffee. I see you there almost everyday and you order the same thing. Thats how I know you. Why do I want you? Well..." She paused, looking a bit nervous or even shy. "I think...scratch that I _know, _I'm in love with you Owen Harper."

Owen went numb.

**Creepy? Haha. I hope so thats what I was going for. Please tell me what you think. :):)**

**XoXo**

**Sarah**


	3. Jacks Impatience

3 days after the abduction.

"Well? Have you found anything?" Jack tapped his foot impatiently.

"Not yet, believe me Jack, I'm working as fast as I can." Tosh answered.

"I know Tosh, I just have no idea where he could be. Did he seem worried about anything or did anything seem off the last time you saw him?"

"Last time we saw him he was happy to be going home from work. It was a slow day and he said that he'd see us the next day...but he didn't show up." Gwen sighed.

Jack sighed. "I say we check his house, see if we can find anything."

"Isn't that an invasion of his privacy?" Tosh asked.

"We have to find him and were getting nowhere. Fast."

"Alright."

"Tosh, you and me. We'll go check out his apartment and see if we can find anything."

.

.

"Wow, its neater than I thought it would be." Tosh looked impressed.

"Check around. Look for anything unusual." Jack answered.

Tosh searched around. His bed was neatly made. She felt the sheets, they were soft cotton. The sheets were light blue while his pillows were a darker shade of blue. His draws were tidy and everything had its place. His desk was made of dark vanished oak. She ran her hand across it. It felt smooth and no dust trailed her fingertips. The computer that sat on top of it looked new. She clicked it on and the screen flashed on. She was surprised to see the desktop was not of a half naked playboy bunny. No, it was plain white. The files were neatly organized and placed. She sat down on his desk chair and typed at the keyboard.

Nothing seemed particularly abnormal. Incident reports, medical reports and a few other work related files. Accessing his email was easy for Tosh and when she was in there was nothing concerning about its contents. Just a few emails from Jack, nothing that jumped out at her. She looked up from the screen. Files were neatly stacked on the wall of the desk. She pulled one down and flicked through it. Just files from work. Paperwork that needed to be filled in. She clicked off the computer and placed the file back in place.

She began flipping through a few books but nothing seemed out of place. Jack was rifling through his bathroom which was also squeaky clean. Tosh sighed and went to see Jack. "I can't find anything abnormal. Just seems like a normal apartment."

"Same. Everything seems fine." Jack let out a sigh. "Wheres his car?"

"I'm guessing where ever he is."

Jack rubbed his eyes with his index finger and his thumb. There was nothing they could do at his apartment so they decided to head back to the hub and search his desk there.

.

.

when they arrived back at the hub Gwen had already thought to go through his desk. She pulled open draws and searched his paperwork. One draw was locked. Gwen searched for a key but couldn't find it anywhere. "Jack. I looked through his desk. Nothing but there is one draw thats locked."

Jack pulled out a lock pick and carefully placed each tool into the lock one by one. With a click the lock was open and Jack pulled the draw open. A book sat inside. Jack didn't hesitate to pick it up and look through it.

"Just a note book." He said with his eyes still glued to the pages. He flipped through than placed it back in the draw. He closed and relocked it.

"Now what?" Ianto asked. He watched from a far as Jack sighed.

"We keep looking. Even if it takes up forever."


	4. Please

**Like I've said before this is quite dark so beware. Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been really sick so I hope you like it :):)**

**Please Please Please Review. I Really want to know what you think.**

She had a system. She would drug him, take him to the bathroom and tie him back up. Everything was just how she wanted it. She had thought of everything and it scared the hell out of Owen.

"Hey..." Owen called over to the young girl.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"What...whats your name?"

"Natalia."

"Natalia...you cant keep me here."

"I think I can. Its been going well so far."

He didn't know what to say to that. All he could do was watch as she walked towards him and play with his hair. He wasn't denying that her eyes were full of love and passion but that just made it worse. Cause if there's one thing he's learned, don't piss of a girl with a crush.

"When are you gonna let me go for a walk?"

she frowned. "Whenever you like."

his eyes lit up. Here was his chance. "Could I go for one now?"

"Sure." She walked over to a table on the other side of the room and pulled of a syringe. She stabbed it into Owens neck. He moaned as the liquid entered his veins.

Soon his has disorientated and weak. She undid his restraints and pulled him from the table soon he was on his feet but he needed support to walk. This is 'not what he had in mind.

She sat him against the wall and chained one of his wrists to the wall. Then chained one of his ankles to the wall too. She then moved away and allowed Owen to regain his own balance. The drug had worn off and he was free to stand. He moved his legs carefully and walked towards the door. The chain snapped tight and he could go no further. His door to escape, to freedom, was so close but yet so far away.

"She sat on the stairs of the cell and watched him with a smile. "Does that feel alight?"

Owen felt a rush of disappointment and a slight tingle of sadness fill his body. Enough to make his eyes glisten with tears. But what did he expect?

Stupid bitch. Who did she think she was. Owen doesn't take crap from anyone. He thought to himself, and this, was royally CRAP! Anger built up in his body. He kicked and thrashed at the chains that lingered around his limbs.

"What are you doing?" Natalia asked a little shocked.

Owen didn't answer. He just continued to trash around, attempting to get loose. He soon broke down, falling to his knees and soon to his backside. He pushed himself up against the wall and curled up into a ball on the ground. He his his face from Natalia with his hands as he felt tears escaping his body. Tears of sadness, anger, frustration and disbelief that this was happening to him.

He was a member of Torchwood! How could he allow this to happen to him? As stupid as it was, he blamed himself. He wasn't thinking, he should have been ready for it.

Natalia sighed. She threw a bottle of water to him. "Drink that."

Owen picked it up and looked at it. "What did you put in it?"

"A sedative. Makes you drowsy, then makes you sleepy then you sleep."

"Why would I drink it then?"

"Because if you don't..." She bit her lip.

"What?" Owen scoffed, wiping a small tear from his eye.

"Remember how I told you that I knew you worked for Torchwood, well I know your friends too, You wouldn't want me to hurt them would you?"

Owen pulled his brows together. Him or them? He rolled his eyes slightly and sniffed a bit. "Fine." He pulled the lid from the bottled and gulped down the water, he was thirsty already and needed some liquid anyway.

Soon the water was all gone. He threw the bottle across the room and hid his face once again. The sedative worked quickly. His eyes began to droop and his body began to relax. Before he knew it Natalia was unlocking him and leading him back to his _bed._ HE sat on the table and lay back. Nothing much he could do but allow the following to happen.

Soon he was clipped up again and he was right back where he was only a few hours ago.

**Please Please Please Review. I Really want to know what you think.**


End file.
